blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Seven
Seven is a recurring character in the Phase Shift novels, one of the Ten Saints, Yukianesa's first wielder, and the first head of the Duodecim's Kisaragi household. Information A member of the Ten Saints; Seven is introduced in Phase Shift 2 alongside his fellow Saint; Eight. Both of the Saints desired to have the Nox Nyctores: Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi finished after Nine dropped the project and ordered it to be disposed of, however, neither of the Saints had the necessary power to finish the project as only the power held by Celica A. Mercury would be able to complete the Nox. When discussing on how to proceed, they were eavesdropped by Kazuma Kuvaru who chimed in; introducing himself as Yūki Terumi. Both Seven and Eight are well aware of the man's existence and the three conspire on a plan to have the Nox finished at last. Finding Celica alone, Seven converses with her in an attempt to persuade her to help finish the project and further his research; but she denies on the grounds that Nine has already wished against it and promptly leaves Seven to his frustration. Knowing that there is no way that Celica would willingly cooperate with the project; Seven, Eight and Kazuma agree on trying to force her to help them by using the return of the Black Beast as a fear fueled motive to help; after gathering the data on her from her helping them, they would use the said data to create a control system that would effectively replace the need for Celica's power and presence. Sometime later, the Black Beast rose again after its year in hibernation. Seven and Eight summon Take-Mikazuchi near Celica and use it to drain her magical power, however, this was stopped short by Celica's Nox Nyctores; the Deus Machina: Nirvana , who succesfully attacked it's fellow Nox and prevented it's wielders demise, but it was unable to stop her from falling into a short term coma. With it's new found, although limited, power, Take-Mikazuchi fired upon the Black Beast; however, it's severe lack of power meant that the shot was unable to kill the Black Beast, instead, it only forced it into an immediate retreat. Annoyed that Take-Mikazuchi was now dormant once more, Eight and Seven begin a manhunt in Ishana for Celica, Nine and the Six Heroes , in the hopes that they can use them to fuel and control the giant Nox. However, the entire hunt was foiled by Suzukaka and Totokaka , who aided the group in their escape from the magic capital and then guided them to the, then, Kaka Village. At their last straw, Seven and Eight finally decide that they can do without the Heroes and Celica and instead do the one thing that they had hoped against; use the traditional smelting methods of a Nox Nyctores by sacrificing a multitude of souls; however, the smelting method of finishing the Nox had a drawback: it's incredibly difficult to control the Nox afterwards. By the time that the smelting had finished, the Six Heroes had arrived too late to stop it and the Nox consumed the lives of thousands. Seeing that Take-Mikazuchi had been finished, the Black Beast teleported behind the Nox Nyctores and began ripping it to pieces. Scared of losing the project that they had been working so hard on, Seven and Eight teleport the Nox back to Ishana, however, the teleport failed to go as planned as one of the heads of the Black Beast was stuck on the Nox. Instead of teleporting to the designated site where Seven and Eight were waiting, the satellite Nox crashed into Ishana's buildings, killing thousands of innocents. The catastrophe did not end there, the subsequent result of one of the heads (which was still alive and mentally connected to its body) being teleported to Ishana meant that the Black Beast was now fully aware of where Ishana lay in the world, and as a consequence, began its journey towards the capital. An unspecified time after the war, Seven founded the Kisaragi house and was/is it's head. In an 'attempt' to hide away his Nox Nyctores, the Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, he invited Eight to the Kisaragi household and asked her to take and hide it. When Eight touched the Nox Nyctores, everything in the room became instantly coated in a thick layer of ice, save Yukianesa and Seven, and Eight lost her life. Happy with the outcome of his plot to kill Eight, he promptly hid her corpse and Yukianesa, making up a cover-up story about Eight stealing the Yukianesa to never be seen or heard from again. Appearance Seven is a tall young man with a pale slender face, light blue eyes and long, blond, shoulder blade length hair. He wears a pair of sleek rimless glasses with a button up white trench coat with golden buttons, underneath this, he wears a pair of sensible white jeans and formal black shoes. His look is topped off with a blue scarf underneath his coat, the purple hat that all Ten Saints wear and a white and black cape with golden embroidery. Powers and Abilities As one of the Ten Saints, Seven possessed incredibly powerful magical skills, enough to be even able to face off against the great witch Nine. In addition to this, he wielded Yukianesa, and was shown to be able to use it with incredible skill. Trivia *Seven is never talked about after the Phase Shift novels and thus, his fate is left unknown. *Given that he is/was the head of the Kisaragi household, it's reasonable to assume that his last name is Kisaragi. Navigation Category:Magic Guild Category:Male Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Phase Shift Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Ten Saints Category:Duodecim